facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha Centuri and Continental Rapture (ACCR)
Alpha Centuri and Continental Rapture or ACCR is one of the oldest Elder nations in the game, ruled by Supreme Archon Rafael Grillo, and gave a founding Grand Master to the the Jedi Order. Geography The ACCR claims lands continuously along the Pacific coast of the Americas, and a holding in the Southwest of the mid-Pacific continent of Muhr. ACCR controls one of the larger territories on the Sorea Map and Galactic Empire Map. ACCR's space holdings include, of course Alpha Centuri itself, and territory often bordering the Paraguayan Dominiorate and other Sorean League nations (something of a vital Sorean hyperspace corridor to Earth, in fact). ACCR also captured extensive Asian-Pacific coastal holdings from Zlost. It also has disputed land claims in Alaska and rumors have it that the land of Continental Rapture actually comprises only half of total territorial holdings, with other territorial holdings found in underwater cities and bases throughout the Pacific and Indian Oceans. Political and Military History ACCR has been prominant in nations politics at some of its most important points, although often acting independently and at times unpredictably. In addition to being a founding Jedi superpower, ACCR was also, from early on a principal superpower and Sorean High Council member whose military power was one of the League's most dependable assets. ACCR tended to be more reserved in actual decision making, but provided tremendous security to the fledgling League, and remaining present, and occassionally more active during the Restoration era. At one time ACCR asserted itself as an imperial power and took control of multiple protectorates that have since declared independence. ACCR paved the way for these fledgling nations to become active superpowers, like the nation of Jennings & Rall. Warfare, Contriversy and Alignments ACCR became most famous for its action to instigate the 1st Anti-Zlost War, becoming the catalyst to unite 4 Anti-Zlost Powers, despite the strong criticism of the Speaker of the Jedi Order of the war as preemptive and unjustified. Despite disagreement with its fellow Jedi leadership, ACCR proved an important ally to the Jedi in seeking to restrain war crimes, and lead a multi-Power Jedi Zlost Humantarian Aid Project to secure important access even in the midst of the fighting. Following the defeat and exile of Zlost from Earth, ACCR seemed to withdraw from the affairs of the Greater Powers. It currently claims one of the five administrative dominions of former Zlost. ACCR would later undergo a number of controversies, and was sometimes known for rogue actions such as the sale of superweapons on the black market, the kidnapping of its leader and the subsequent rise of a violent dictator who waged war in Muhr. Once the leader returned with a powerful weapon gained in Gladiatorial matches from Necro Shadowlands, however, ACCR was brought to its former rule and stability. It remained a very close ally with its South American and interstellar neighbor, the Dominiorate of Paraguay for most of its long history. ACCR was, along with Paraguay and the NAP Elder Power Peru one of the three founding Guardian Superpowers guarenteeing the Amazonia Pact, which secured the Americas against WMD's or severe outside aggression. Ericean Genocide ACCR was also involved in a major war against the empire of Ericea when its Emperor declared a genocide on several religious groups. The Ericean Genocide was challenged by the military actions of ACCR and Espana y Atlantis, and the hard-nosed diplomacy of Paraguay and, eventually a reluctant Regnum Caeli. The full-scale invasion of 2 Elder superpowers, and ongoing pressure from a close ally and Paraguay led to the emperor's abdication and war crimes trials and executions of several major leaders of the genocide, as well as a constitutional change within Ericea outlawing genocide. This created no small amount of tension, but did lead to one of the first lastly steps towards a more moderate Ericea. Stasis and Ressurgence ACCR vanished from the world stage soon after is leaders alleged assassination. The great nation entered a period of isolation and decline, from which it is now attempting to recover with the leader's return. It has rejoined the Jedi and its former allies on the world stage and, even with these setbacks, remains a major power to contend with. Category:The Nations Category:Sorean Nations and History Category:Amazonia Pact Nations and History